


The space between

by Ayzilia



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzilia/pseuds/Ayzilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Tim share a moment of laughter and brotherly affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The space between

“Nightwing! C’mon, just—,” Tim huffed in frustration, his breath condensing upon meeting the frosty night air.  
  
Next to him, his brother simply threw back his head and laughed harder, peal after peal of joyous sound. Tim crossed his arms under his cape and raised an eyebrow. His lips started to twitch up into a hint of a smile—Dick’s antics were infectious—but his discomfort at his own confusion smothered the urge. Finally, Dick leaned forward, one hand bracing himself on his knee, the other reaching up the wipe away the tears slipping out from under the dark mask.  
  
“Oh God,” Dick grinned when he had the breath, “I can’t believe you said that!”  
  
“I don’t get it,” Tim did not whine, per se. He tried to relax his furrowed brow. He would inevitably acquire wrinkles there, but he’d rather that not happen any time soon and Kon would call him a girl if Tim ever said that out loud. Or maybe just join Dick’s giggle-fest. “What did I say that was evidently so amusing?”  
  
Dick straightened up and gave Tim a knowing look. “Don’t play innocent Robin. Think back.”  
  
Tim shook his head, “I don’t—”

  
“Little brother!” Dick laughed, “Seriously?”

  
Tim could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He tried to duck his head, but Dick tucked a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face up. When Tim raised his eyes, Dick smile was gentle and doting.

  
“I love you little bro,” Dick declared as he snaked his arms around Tim’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “You’re adorable.”

  
Tim turned his face so his nose wasn’t smushed against Dick’s chest and gazed out at the muted yellow lights and gloom grey cityscape of Blüdhaven. He hoped Dick knew he made a difference here. Made a difference everywhere he went, every life he touched. Tim’s huff sounded more like a sigh, like a tired exhale of surrender.

  
“I said something completely innocent that everyone took as a euphemism again, didn’t I?” Tim asked dryly.

  
Dick snorted softly into Tim’s hair. Tim wrinkled his nose at the sensation, but he didn’t pull away. He didn’t have the opportunity to see Dick nearly as much as he liked. Their cities had kept them both more than busy recently. Tim wrapped his arms around Dick to return the hug and simply… let Dick have this. Whatever he needed.

  
After a few moments, Dick started laughing again. He gave Tim one last squeeze and then let him go. Tim let him slip away.

  
Dick raked his hand through his too-long hair, shook his head at Tim wonderingly.

  
“We have to remedy this, Robin,” Dick decided, “I might have a heart attack next time! God! The look on that thug’s face!”

  
And the cycle began anew, same as it had for the last ten minutes, ever since Tim had apparently said something with a sexual connotation to the mid-level thug Nightwing and Robin were supposed to be interrogating. Laughter, laughter induced tears, quiet hug, more laughter.

  
Tim made a mental note to intercept Nightwing’s report to Batman on the night’s events. The last thing he wanted was for Bruce to try to explain how whatever it was he’d said could be construed.

  
Wow, that could only result in awkwardness.

  
Tim shuddered at the mental images. Dick laughed and gave him another hug. Tim’s sigh manifested as a soft smile into Dick’s chest.

  
“I’m glad I have you,” Tim murmured as softly as he knew how.

  
Regardless of whether he heard or not, Dick planted an affectionate kiss to his temple.


End file.
